


2019: Two Years Later

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Zombie AU [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: 2 years Later the Survivors have a leader and Kara is a soldier with her own team, although her heart is shattered upon discovering that her best friend who she is in love with is seeing somebody else leaving her to make a decision.





	2019: Two Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the latest chapter, and the votes now stand:
> 
> Alex: 9 votes.
> 
> Lena: 8 votes.
> 
> Lucy: 0 votes.
> 
> Diana: 0 votes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this latest part.

2 Years had passed after the initial outbreak of the of the virus, the survivors from National City were behind the safety of the walls of ‘Hope’ Hope was founded by the leader Clark Kent who was a hardened survivalist.

Having survived 2 years in the wastelands of the infected cities of the now nightmare world, everyone turned to him for guidance and leadership though they all remembered their saviour, the young girl who saved their lives and led them here to Clark and the safety of the walls of Hope… Kara Grant.

Hope was founded by Clark and his wife Lois, Lucy’s sister who had been living in Metropolis as a reporter when the initial outbreak began.

Chloe was still a bitch towards Kara, but with Alex, Lena and Lucy in close hearing and nowhere to hide, she kept her head low knowing that Alex would be the first person to kick her ass if she spoke out against Kara.

Clark was in his tent when Kara came in “You wanted to see me?” she asked, she held no grudge against Clark but his leadership skills led her to questioning him about wherever or not he was right for the part to lead the survivors.

He made a lot of mistakes and not once did he learn from them, he made the same ones repeatedly and they usually ended up with Hope getting attacked by the zombie horde or scavengers armed with weapons.

People died because of his mistakes and he would not learn, the more mistakes he made the more Kara was convinced that somebody would be better suited for the job.

Clark looked to her “Ah Kara, Diana has informed me that food supplies are about to become an issue” he said and he pointed to the map “Recon intelligence shows that the scavengers have recently taken possession of a large amount of food supplies from a depot just south of their base… here” he said pointing to another part of the map.

“Sir, The Scavengers are embroiled in a turf war with the Bats… you’re asking me to get between them and risk my team” Kara started.

“You listen to me Miss Grant, I am in command here… follow my orders” Clark glared at her and Kara nodded her head and left, she bit her tongue hard to stop herself from spitting at him” Clark was infuriating and a jackass not to mention would not think twice about stabbing somebody in the back to get his way.

Kara walked over to her friend Diana “Hey Diana, Commander Kent told me about the supply issue” Kara said as she made a face, the words Commander Kent left a sour taste in her mouth which Diana knew all too well because she hated Clark.

“The supplies are not that bad, I told him that at the present rate we are going, we have 5 months’ worth at best” Diana replied.

Kara nodded her head “I guessed, he is just looking for a fight and discovering that the scavengers and the Bats are at war has made him excited” Kara replied.

Diana smirked “Can you imagine his and Lois’s bedroom talk” Diana asked and Kara shivered and made a gagging noise “Oh please” she replied and Diana laughed heartily.

Kara bid her goodbyes to Diana and walked to find Alex and the rest of her team, Harley Quinn walked passed and slapped her on the ass “Hey Blondie” She greeted flirting and Kara laughed “Hey Harley, staying out of trouble?” she asked.

“I always am” she answered.

“Have you seen Alex?” Kara asked and Harley shook her head.

“No, I think she is still sniffing around that Maggie Sawyer” Harley said and Kara lowered her head.

Last year Alex met Maggie Sawyer who was a police detective from National City, Alex had been spending a lot of time with her lately too and it was hurting Kara every time, she was not sure how it happened but she fell in love with her best friend.

Lena and Lucy were busy with their own troubles, Lena was working on how the virus was connected to her mother’s business and Lucy was busy with her troubles with her ex-boyfriend James Olsen.

Kara felt lonely, she felt alone and unwanted… Alex was hanging with Maggie constantly but that was all it was ‘just 2 friends handing out’… right?

Kara rounded the corner and she saw it, it shattered her heart into a million pieces… Alex and Maggie were wrapped in each other’s arms in a deep embrace and kissing deep with their tongue duelling.

Kara fought to keep the tears in her eyes back as she watched the scene play out in front of her but the pain of seeing Alex kissing Maggie was too much… she decided to run, she couldn’t stay now knowing that Alex was with another woman.

Alex never saw the pain, Kara was all too good at hiding it over the past year and 8 months when Kara discovered she had fallen head over heels in love with her.

Kara ran to the Camaro, it was armoured lightly and the windows had metal bars covering them so there were no way zombies could grab her, the front of the Camaro had large spikes which were stained with dried blood.

To survive they needed to adapt they did, the Camaro and every vehicle was a killing machine for Zombies and safety for humans.

Turning the key, the engine of the Camaro roared to life and the gate opened, Alex ran around the corner with Lena, Lucy, Maggie, Diana and Harley on her tail and watched as the car accelerated into the distance leaving them behind,

Alex was calling Kara’s name until she realized it was futile, Kara was out of reach.

Leaving Alex standing there in confusion along with Lena, Lucy, Diana and Harley although Harley was not so oblivious to Kara’s feelings for Alex as the rest of them, she had seen how Kara had been staring at Alex for a long time from the very start but she never mentioned it to anyone.

Kara was gone… but the questioned remained, was she coming back?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading: :)


End file.
